


Daddy's Bear

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: Are You My Daddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plushophilia, Smut, sort of, stuffed bear, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever one-shot. It was just something that came to me and I knew I had to write it. Sorry if my mind is filthy.<br/>I am very bad at minimizing my ideas to short stories so please give me some feedback and give me some kudos and comments if you want more shorter stories or one-shots.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy's Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever one-shot. It was just something that came to me and I knew I had to write it. Sorry if my mind is filthy.  
> I am very bad at minimizing my ideas to short stories so please give me some feedback and give me some kudos and comments if you want more shorter stories or one-shots.

Draco didn’t think twice at the way Harry’s eyes lit up when he handed over the giant bear. The thing almost dwarfed his smaller frame. He just thought, like so many things, that stuffed animals were something he was deprived of because of those muggles he called family. So he didn’t think twice when a familiar light lit behind Harry’s eyes.

Draco really didn’t think all that much about the bear until they got home and Draco himself went to shower before bed. They shared an apartment, which they had moved into only a few short years after Hogwarts. It wasn’t always perfect and they often fought but the one thing Draco could always be certain of was coming home to Harry.

Harry was still in his clothes when Draco stepped out of their ensuite wearing his silken Pajamas. He hadn’t moved and in his left hand he still clutched the arm of the gigantic bear. His eyes were downcast and a slight frown marred his features.

“Is everything alright love,” Draco said startling Harry out of his thoughts.

“I want to try something,” This sentence sent a rush of heat through Draco’s body which pooled in his groin. Shortly after starting their relationship Harry had said something very similar before asking Draco to rim him for the first time. Harry lacked much sexual knowledge and he loved to try new things which Draco was always eager to participate in.

“Okay, what is it?” Draco got straight to the point or Harry could stall all night.

“Don’t laugh, okay?” Draco frowned at this. Of course he would never laugh at the younger man.

“You know I would never laugh at you,” Draco said soothing away some of Harry tension with his words.

“I don’t really know how to say it or even explain it but just sit in the chair and watch I guess. Tell me if it’s stupid. I want this to be good for you too.” Harry directed Draco to a chair in the corner and then moved over to the bed.

A show. Draco loved these kinds of nights, he thinks Harry knows this because he often keeps them for special occasions like birthdays and when Draco got that promotion. This one was a bit different already. Usually Harry excused himself to the bathroom to get ready, put on panties or a costume or to center himself. This time Harry just threw the bear onto the bed and started to strip.

Draco knew not to ask question and despite his curiosity the sight of his boyfriends naked body already causing his cock to stir. Harry looked towards Draco and he saw the hesitancy in the other boy’s eyes as he climbed onto the bed.

“You will tell me if this is weird right Dray?” Harry said again eyeing Draco.

“Nothing you do could ever be weird darling, your hot as fuck,” As if to prove his point Draco pulled down his pants slightly, showing off his impressive member.

His mother watering as he watched Harry crawl up the bed to where he had left the bear and Draco’s brain was finally catching up with his dick as he realized what Harry was about to do and fuck wasn’t that just the hottest thought ever. Harry positioned the bear a bit better and threw a leg over it so he was straddling it around its stomach. Draco could imagine how it would feel all that soft plush hair rubbing against the sensitive insides of Harry’s thighs and brushing against his balls.

Draco moaned at that thought alone and this seemed to spur Harry into action holding the bear by its snout he tentatively pushed his hard dick against the soft fur moaning himself. Draco had taken his problem in hand as he watched his boyfriend gyrate against the fair prize. Small little huffs of air and little moans were escaping Harry’s lips as he fucked into the fur of the bear his eyes were closed and Draco could barely stop himself from joining his boyfriend on the bed and fucking him over the bear, but he wouldn’t because this is Harry’s little game and he wanted to see where it went.

“Feels so good dray. I… fuck. I used to do this before, when I was alone. My hand could never feel like this. Fuck.” Harry moaned as he gripped the bear tighter and his thrusts became harder and more erratic.

“Do you like it Harry. Fucking your bear. Is that what you want? To feel how silky smooth it is against your hard aching dick. Does it feel good?” Draco knew Harry was a sucker for dirty talk in the bedroom and he was getting very close and wanted to see Harry come. Wanted to see Harry come all over the bear.

“Yes, god yes. Daddy.” Harry replied and then froze. They had never used names in the bedroom. Draco new harry liked being the one to be taken care of. Like bottoming because it gave up a certain level of control but he would never have guessed how far that particular kink went. He wished he had found out sooner. It was hot. Having Harry calling him, that name, god he wanted it and he needed Harry to know it was okay.

“Good. That’s good,” Draco said before Harry could get up of the bear. “Daddy likes to see his little boy feeling good.” The only reply was a moan from Harry his back arched and his hands buried deep in the fur of the bear.

“Daddy really wants to see how you can make yourself feel good. Daddy wants you to keep rubbing yourself against that bear until you come. Daddy wants to see you get it all messy and then clean it up like the good boy he knows you are.” Draco squeezed at the base of his erection, not sure how much longer he could last, the mental image alone was enough to almost send him over the edge. “Can you do that for me Harry?” It was a last chance for Harry to stop this little game.

“Yes Daddy I’ll be your good little boy. Just please keep talking.” Harry started to rut against the bear again. Harder this time and with more force.

“Oh look at you angel, you look so good for me. So delicious. One day I want to have you lie on that bear while I eat you out and see if that alone is enough to make you come. Then I want to fuck you over it. Does that sound good princess?” Draco’s hand tightened as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself on the bear, he knew he was shaking a little and making that sexy as hell moaning noise that always signaled his impending release.

“Need more Daddy please?”

“Come on then baby boy. Come for daddy. He wants to see you’re pretty cock come against the bear Daddy brought for you. He wants you to come of your new bear and then clean it off with your tongue. Now baby boy. Daddy wants you to come now.” At the last word Draco watched as his boyfriend went rigid and his cock spurted out come all over the neck and face of the bear. With a final flick of his wrist Draco was coming as well as he watched Harry lean over and start to lick his own come of the bear’s silky fur.

“God you are amazing,” Draco said laying Harry down after spelling the bear clean and removing it from the bed to sit in Draco’s now abandoned chair.

“So it wasn’t weird, not the toy or the name or anything?” Harry was curled up his head on Draco’s chest still coming down from his high.

“Nothing you do will ever be weird but the bear and the name or any combination of the two can be involved in our sex life. I would never judge you for it. Plus it’s hot as hell.” Draco reassured his boyfriend as they cuddled under the covers sleepily.

“Night Dray,” Harry yawned and snuggled closer to his perfect prince.

“Good night baby boy,” Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead before he two drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
